


Fever

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fever sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: Overworked, Exhausted and pure sick that is what Angela endures when she's at work, but that changed the moment she dated Jack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think its not a stigma that you have to use body contact when you're cold or having a fever (if I am wrong, please don't berate me I ain't a doctor)   
> P.S: I have a fever right now and is currently recovering, Literally, so I am very sorry if I wrote it like that

Mondays are always slow, such as the days when you’re the best doctor in the base.

It was at that exact Monday that Angela is working day and night to save people’s lives basically putting her own health at risk. As Commander Morrison entered the med bay, he saw Angela looking pale, and she was blushing little from the heat she’s feeling, he ran his hand on her cheek as he said with a concerned tone, “You’re burning up, you need to rest” but the good doctor was resisting the need for sleep “I…I’m just fine Jack, don’t worry about me *cough cough*” this made him more concerned, “Angela I’m taking you to your room” as he carried her “Hey… what are you doing” but she was too weak to wiggle herself free from his grasp, so she just succumbed on his arms. Even with a high fever, she wanted to have him in her room, she was burning up from her fever and also burning up down below (in a sensual way).

As they arrived at her room, he stripped her down to her jacket and went to the bathroom to get a washcloth, there he soaked it with cold water and rubbed it down to her face, “how long have you been staying up?” he annoyingly grunted, as she stared at him with a weak smile “I… I don’t know maybe a week” as she saw a surprised look at him “You’ve been awake for a week now? Damn it Angela you need sleep” as he was still rubbing her face with the washcloth, as he unbuttoned her blouse, “this will be a little cold, so just relax” she grit her teeth a little when the cold wet washcloth touch her belly, it made her grab him by the shoulder, as he laughed at her.

He was rubbing her  with the cold washcloth, when she sat down and grabbed him by the face and weakly kissed him, he didn’t push her away as he was loving the hot feeling of her tongue hit his, her breath was hot, very hot but he was loving it as he took off his shirt and removed her bra. He cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples as she moaned hard, he sucked her nipples, as she lied down “mmmmpphhh, Jack, remove my skirt” she requested while Jack was sucking and kissing her abs, he responded with a nod as two fingers pulled her skirt down gently, purple panties was a sight to behold for Jack, as he had a good whiff off of her scent, as his nose landed on her pussy, it was very hot, and it was wet. A warm hand from Angela grabbed his head as she moaned, “I really think we shouldn’t do this” a big lie from him as he was enjoying her, but he was only expressing concern to her because she has a fever “Body contact is recommended if you’re feeling sick, so please Jack, I want you to take me” no choice, he has to play it out.

Jack pulled down his pants and pulled down her underwear, Angela met eyes with Jack as he inserted his erect dick gently inside her, as it went in deeper, her abdominal muscles contracted with pleasure “It’s snug there” she teased weakly, she cupped his face as she kissed him, they were exchanging tongue, as she wrapped her arms around him, as they both moaned.

She moaned loud as he accidentally thrust his dick inside her forgetting that she was sick, “Sorry” as he panted, “No… it’s fine” she bit his neck, he felt her body get wet with sweat as he was working her out, he was still thrusting when he felt her squirt. Hot liquid landed on his belly as she squirted uncontrollably. He carried her to his lap as he was thrusting up and down while she was on top of him as her legs were trembling with every bounce she makes while she’s riding him.

“Jack…. I’m…. I’m about too… oh god…” her eyes rolled back while tears started rolling down her eyes, while Jack was staring in concern as she wasn’t feeling well, he went on faster as she dug her nails on him “Angela…. I’m about to come” she was trembling when suddenly a forceful thrust made her cry out his name “JAAAAAAACKKK” he came inside her, too much that after he pulled out, some of his cum flowed out of her, she was panting and sweating while he was pale from releasing so much, as he lied down beside her and cuddled her to sleep.

The next morning Angela was feeling better, a slight headache and a little dizzy but all in all, she felt normal but she felt her muscles were worn out from last night but as she remembered, Jack was the only one who worked. She saw him lying down, with a sickly pale color, as she ran her hand on him to check if he had fever…. Oops, she transferred her fever to him, she just laughed as she did the same cold washcloth routine to him.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this short, please leave a bookmark and make love with that Kudos button and feel free to comment back to me if you want some more.


End file.
